


The Darkest Day

by ALifeToRepeat



Series: The Darkest Saga [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Information Technology, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anal Sex, Army, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Flying, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Guilty Pleasures, Gun Violence, Jets, M/M, Multi, Mutant Powers, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Pain, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, SHIELD, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Telekinesis, Telepathy, high impulse thermobaric weapons, thermobaric weapons
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALifeToRepeat/pseuds/ALifeToRepeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn vuelve junto a Liam y Louis para la operacion de Rescate.<br/>comienza la verdadera exploracion de sus poderes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. el viaje

**Author's Note:**

> va de Nuevo, espero les guste, cualquier error tipografico haganmelo saber para corregirlo de inmediato.

Fue una decisión de último minuto, cerró los ojos esperando que la aguja liberara la solución en su torrente sanguineo, en su mente corrieron rápidamente los recuerdos de Liam y de Harry, Louis y Niall.

Nada era complicado, todo en realidad era sencillo, podía inyectarse en ese momento y librarse de aquello que lo ponía en peligro, pero no el suero no lo haría olvidar, la traición, toda su vida cargaría con la imagen del dolor en el rostro de Liam, el desprecio de Louis, pero sobre todo la muerte de Harry y Niall.  
Justo después de haber rechazado la cura había pedido que lo llevaran con el resto del equipo, que participaría en el operativo de rescate.  
en menos de 15 minutos se habían contactado con el Director de la escuela y de la operación de rescate que a regañadientes había aceptado la integración de Zayn en último minuto.

Atravesaron la ciudad como un rayo, Zayn esperaba que a la vuelta de cada esquina se encontraran con una patrulla que los detuviera, pero eso no sucedió lo que lo llevo a pensar que quizá también estuvieran infiltrados en la policía local.

Casi había olvidado de lo que S.H.I.E.L.D era capaz de lograr, en el aeropuerto los esperaba un avión de color negro mate, le preocupo que no se vieran ventanas por ningún lado, lucia peligroso, aunque una vez por dentro todo parecía normal sabía que no lo era.

Le indicaron que tomara asiento junto a otras 5 personas que no conocía, pero iban inmersas en ordenadores portátiles realizando algún tipo de trabajo que parecía importante.

-buenas tardes a todos los pasajeros –hablo el piloto desde la cabina –les habla el capitán desde la cabina de mando, gracias por preferir Black Hawk para sus viajes personales o de negocios.

-cierra la boca Jack –se escuchó la voz autoritaria de una mujer por el altavoz –y llévanos a Rusia tenemos itinerarios que cumplir.

-gracias por arruinar la diversión Regina –renegó el piloto – entonces abróchense los cinturones y muerdan el asiento de enfrente, viajaremos a una velocidad constante de mach 3 por lo que deberemos de estar en menos de 45 minutos aterrizando en el primer punto de transbordo.

15 minutos después de haber despegado Zayn seguía aferrado al posa-brazos y cinturón del asiento, aunque relativamente no se sentía la velocidad, solo esporádicamente un poco de turbulencia pero no era más que un simple brinco en el asiento.

-es tu primera vez –le pregunto un hombre al oído, pero no lo pudo ver porque se resistía a abrir los ojos.

-mi primer vuelo o mi primer vuelo viajando a esta velocidad? –pregunto Zayn como con un toque de cinismo.

-ambos -le respondió simplemente el otro.

-si es primer vuelo, de cualquier tipo.

-bueno nos quedas menos de 30 minutos de vuelo, quieres algo de comer, una bebida o algo que te relaje un poco antes de que te de un ataque al corazón,  
Zayn negó con la cabeza, pero el movimiento le hiso subir el escaso desayuno por la garganta, hizo lo que pudo por volver a bajarlo, pero el mismo ardor le produjo más asco, pero de todas formas no vomito.

No sabía ni entendía de donde venía aquel miedo a volar, obviamente su subconsciente ayudaba un poco llenando su mente de imágenes de aviones precipitándose al suelo, y en sus sueños más locos imaginaba que el avión se elevaba sin para hasta llegar al espacio exterior y ser aplastado por la inmensidad del vacío.

-tenemos a uno con miedo a volar –grito el hombre que hacia un momento le había hablado, hubo muy poco movimiento en respuesta, una risita alejada y un “déjalo en paz” con muy poca intención.

Como había dicho el piloto, poco más de 30 minutos después estaba volviendo a pisar tierra firme, pero el único que camino a una pequeña estación, pero era el único todo el personal del avión se dirigió a otro avión igual de impresionante que interior.

-ellos a dónde van? Se atrevió a preguntar al hombre que lo dirigía.

-ese es nuestro equipo de monitoreo, se mantienen siempre en el aire.

-siempre?, ¿qué es lo que monitorean que los hace mantenerse todo el tiempo en el aire?

-siempre, y el motivo es confidencial; contesto con sequedad el hombre.

La brusquedad le molesto, y en silencio se preguntó si podría obtener una respuesta.

Fijo la mirada en la nuca del hombre y para su sorpresa el hombre empezó a hablar.

-el equipo de Monitoreo-Alfa se encarga de rastrear las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana la actividad de grupos criminales identificados, así como detectar nuevas amenazas.

Zayn excitado por las posibilidades de su poder se concentró una vez más.

-sí, el equipo de Monitoreo-Alfa está integrado únicamente por agentes con habilidades especiales, debido a la rareza de sus peculiaridades no se han logrado clasificar.

Qué clase de poder nuevo seria que no se pudiera clasificar se preguntó Zayn.

-se le ha denominado Tecnopatas, -le respondió el agente –dicen que pueden establecer lazos y comunicación con las maquinas, el cómo no ha podido ser comprado, pero la efectividad del equipo es del 100%.

-ellos saben dónde están los agentes Niall y Harry –pregunto esta vez en voz alta.

-no tengo esa información.

-quien tiene esa información?

-El equipo de monitoreo, lo directores de la misión de recuperación y algunos de los participantes.

-gracias, has sido de mucha ayuda – agradeció Zayn –olvida que me los has dicho todo.

-de que hablas? –

Zayn sonrio, en realidad su habildad podía ser muy útil.


	2. El reencuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> despues de haber salido de aquel infernal avion, Zayn se pone en camino para reunirse con el equipo, pero nada parece terminar bien.
> 
> primeras apariciones de Zayn usando su poder a toda potencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> despues de mas de un mes tengo aqui el segundo capitulo del segundo libro.  
> espero les guste.
> 
> por cierto creo que es el primer capitulo de accion que escribo en mi vida.

12 horas, llevaba 12 horas sentado en aquel coche que no llegaba a ningún lado.

Tenia hambre, sueño y estaba seguro como que tenía ojos que estaban perdidos.

Al principio se mantuvieron cerca de dos horas conduciendo por carreteras internacionales,  
atravesaron algunos pueblos pequeños, poco después de eso comenzaron a tomar rutas alternas,  
caminos de tierra y caminos llenos de maleza y árboles tan altos que parecía que se inclinaban sobre el coche.

Volvían a la carretera internacional para volver a salir 5 minutos después.

Nunca pararon a recargar el tanque lo cual era extraño ya que dudaba que un BMW negro tuviera rendimiento para 12 horas,  
lo que le hizo pensar que debía tener algún tipo de tecnología nueva que lo permitiera. 

Tampoco pararon a comer, lo que tenia a Zayn con un latido en la sien derecha y de muy mal humor.

Intento averiguar exactamente a donde lo llevaban pero por más que se concentró  
no pudo conectarse que ninguno de los 2 agentes que iban en la parte delantera del coche.

Tampoco con el coche de atrás que los custodiaba desde que salieron del aeropuerto.

Eso le dio algo para distraerse, que había diferente esa vez y hacia algunas horas  
cuando había logrado sacar información del agente en el aeropuerto.

Pensó que quizá tenia que ver con la intensidad de sus emociones,  
pero en esemomento tenia muchas emociones mezcladas además de sensaciones,  
al final solo concluyó que no sabia nada acerca de sus habilidades singulares.

Alrededor de la media noche cuando se estaba quedando dormido sobreponiendose al hambre  
y al dolor de cabeza algo estalló contra un costado del coche.  
El carro se sacudió con todos sus tripulantes y volvió rápidamente a la carretera.

Cuando Zayn se pudo sobreponer a la modorra sintió como el coche aceleraba  
y ya sentado pudo ver que el cristal del lado del conductor estaba estrellado,  
habían tratado de matar al agente disparando desde algún lugar en la oscuridad.

Rápido se giro para buscar a los agentes de apoyo en el coche de atrás pero ya no estaban,   
e habían hecho cargo de ellos.

Un segundo disparo dio contra el cristal junto a Zayn, cosa que le hizo entrar en pánico.

-que diablos esperan para pedir refuerzos- grito Zayn.

Ninguno de los agentes contesto, pero pudo ver que hablaban por un auricular, distinguió frases sueltas.

-estamos bajo ataque, repito, estamos... el parloteo se vio interrumpido cuando una serie de disparos estrellaron el vidrio trasero.

-operación de transporte esta comprometida-

Zayn guardo silencio

-el paquete esta en peligro.

No es que fuera un experto en el lenguaje secreto que hablaban los agentes pero entendió lo que habían dicho.

Una nueva especie de horror casi lo descontrola, era la certeza de que los enemigos estaban dentro  
y su misión era impedir que Zayn llegara a donde tenia que ir.  
Zayn se hizo un ovillo en el suelo del asiento trasero,  
tratando de protegerse de los disparos aunque ninguno de los vidrios había cedido hasta el momento.

El coche comenzó a sacudirse de lado a lado,  
creyó por un momento que el conductor había perdido el control del vehículo  
pero solo estaba tratando de evitar los disparos.

Pero las ráfagas siguieron deteniéndose contra el cristal  
y el metal del vehículo pero aun así no soportaría por mucho tiempo.

-vuelve al asiento, le ordenó el agente que no estaba manejando.

-saldremos de la carretera.

-no, dime que sucede.

-obedece maldita sea, ladro el agente cuando Zayn no hizo ningún intento por moverse.

Zayn negó con la cabeza.

-alguien a logrado infiltrarse saben que te transportamos y de que eres parte, ahora vuelve a tu maldito asiento.

-pero quien? Pregunto sin moverse, no podia más que sentir pánico al saber que intentaban detenerlo.

El agente mascullo algo que Zayn no escucho pero lo vio deshacerse del cinturón de seguridad,  
e inclinarse sobre el asiento para levantarlo del suelo.

Trato de huir de su agarre pero no había mucho espacio,  
las manos del agente se cerraron sobre sus brazos  
con una fuerza de la que un humano no debería ser capaz.

El agente lo levanto hasta el asiento y trataba de poner el cinturón de seguridad.

Hubo una explosión esta vez mucho más fuerte y el sonido del cristal al ceder.

Algo caliente le escurría por la cara.

Los continuos disparos habían debilitado el parabrisas y al fin una bala había atravesado el cristal y el pecho del agente,  
que tosio sangre justo en la cara de Zayn antes de deslizarse muerto entre los asientos delanteros.

El ruido del cristal al ceder se repetía una y otra vez en su cerebro ensordecedor a todo lo demas.

El hombre muerto era lo único que cubría su rango visual.

Una maniobra brusca le hizo estrellar la cabeza contra el cristal  
y podía jurar que ahora había escuchado su cráneo romperse pero podía ver sido también el cristal,  
había una fractura a lo largo del cristal que iniciaba donde se estendia un mancha de sangre y cabello,  
su sangre y su cabello.

El dolor le paralizó aun mas.

Levanto la mirada cuando el auto se detuvo de pronto y patino un par de metros quedando de lado a una barricada de coches negros y hombres fuertemente armados.

Le pareció escuchar las hélices de un helicóptero deslizarse por los agujeros del parabrisas,  
pero no estaba seguro, el coche también estaba insonorizado.

El conductor intento dar marcha atrás pero en ese momentos una lluvia de balas golpearon el lado del carro que quedaba de frente a ellos.

El vidrio se lleno de grietas impidiéndole ver, las puertas rechinaban como si alguien las retorciera.

El auto se inclinó hacia la derecha cuando las llantas explotaron.

Ahora si estaba realmente jodido y a punto de morir.

No había visto al agente que conducía bajarse del coche por el lado izquerdo que quedaba oculto, hasta que abrió la puerta y lo saco del coche.

-Escucha, -le pidió el agente que prestará atención, -tratare de llamar la atención hacia a mi y me echaré a correr hacia ese lado. 

Apunto con un dedo sangrante hacia el lado derecho de la carretera.

-tu irás hacia allá, apuntó con el mismo dedo sangrante hacia la izquierda.

Asintió y se echo a correr, pero eso no era parte del plan, primero debía correr el agente y después el.

El dolor llego antes que el sonido del disparo, un sensación de ardor que crecía y se extendía desde la pierna.

Pero el dolor lo saco de la confusión solo para caer en cuenta que estaba jodido.

Levanto la cabeza del suelo para buscar al agente, lo encontró aun escondido detrás del coche,  
maldiciendo, pero aún no se había marchado, intentaba ayudarlo.  
Con las manos le indico que se mantuviera en el suelo, y por primera vez en toda la noche había obedecido,  
apoyo la cabeza contra el suelo pero no cerro los ojos, se quedó mirando al agente.

Que en ese momento era el único apoyo que tendría, el también estaba asustado pero debía reconocer que era un hombre valiente,  
si fuera Zayn se hubiera echado a correr.  
Los ojos azules del agente parecían decirle que todo saldría bien, pero no era así,  
en el momento que asomo la cabeza para valorar la situación una sola bala le destrozó la cabeza.

Volvió a gritar, porque no lo mataban de una vez.

Pero ya nadie disparaba, unos pasos se acercaron corriendo hacia el, intento distinguir el hombre que le apuntaba con un arma pequeña, pero solo pudo ver sombras.  
Con resignación suspiro y aguardo por su muerte, el dolor del disparo en su pierna se extendió por su cuerpo y sintió como el alma salia de el.

Algo pesado chocó contra el suelo junto a él, una nueva oleada de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo,  
pero esta vez se extendía desde su cabeza al resto del cuerpo.  
Había algo malo con esta forma de morir, la muerte debería ser pacífica, sin dolor.

Las hélices del helicóptero, que ahora estaba seguro que escuchaba  
se escuchaban más cerca al igual que el típico silbido de los instrumentos del mismo que parecían volverse locos.

Entendió que se termino por estrellar cuando una explosión sucedió cerca.

Algunas luces se apagaron y se hizo el silencio.

El silencio vino con la inconsciencia.

El cielo tiene un olor gracioso, a desinfectante, y definitivamente no podía ser el infierno, por que era demasiado frio.

Creyó que debería estar triste pero la idea de volver a ver a su abuelo le emocionaba más, no había tiempo para tristeza o arrepentimientos.

Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... eso era gracioso también, recordaba haberlo escuchado en algún lugar.

Por que el cielo era un lugar tan oscuro, de acuerdo, intentaría abrir los ojos.

No era para nada oscuro, el cielo tenia una luz blanca, casi dolorosa de ver.

Dolor?.

Algo comenzó a vibrar en su pierna, era dolor.

Sus ojos enfocaron y comprendió que no estaba muerto.

Estaba en una improvisada habitación de hospital.

Algo descansaba sobre su cadera, una mancha oscura.

Era cabello, y no era oscuro, era castaño.

-Liam?-

-oh dios mio- grito Liam somnoliento -estas despierto.

Salio corriendo y Zayn se quedo.

Entonces no había muerto.

Miro alrededor, había una ventana a su izquerda pero no podía ver hacia afuera desde donde estaba acostado.

Las paredes estaban recubiertas de cortinas de clavos, algunas alacenas de aluminio y maquinas que no dejaban de hacer bip... bip... bip...

Liam volvió al poco tiempo con Louis y un hombre que parecía un doctor por el uniforme.

Louis y el Doctor hicieron preguntas que Zayn respondió con tranquilidad, pero nada sobre lo que había sucedido.

Después de una hora se marcharon diciéndole que evaluarian la información.

-asi que solo un disparo en la pierna y fisuras en el craneo?.

-no es gracioso Zayn, tus heridas son severas.

-lo siento- dijo Zayn.

-lo se.

-no por lo que dije, por tu hermano y Niall.

-también lo se, de otra forma no estarías aquí.

-Liam tengo que orinar.

-espera.

Liam salio de la habitación nuevamente y volvió con un raro objeto de metal.

-que es eso?

-silencio.

Liam levanto la sabana y su bata y con mucho cuidado lo levanto por las caderas para poner el objeto debajo de el.

-detente que haces? -grito cuando Liam tomo su pene y lo acomodo entre las piernas.

-se que no es cómodo pero tienes que hacer alli.

-por supuesto que no, es desagradable, dime donde esta el baño.

-dos plantas más abajo, no tenemos elevador, rampas o sillas de ruedas  
no puedo llevarte al baño sin tener que desconectarte de estas maquinas,  
así que tendrás que hacer aqui.

Zayn se estremeció cuándo Liam volvió a tomar su pene para acomodarlo en el objeto de metal.

Con Liam observándole fijamente el pene, se sintió coibido y perdió las ganas.

-vamos Zayn te he estado ayudando en los últimos dias.

-cuanto tiempo estuve dormido.

-5 dias.

-y tu?... se sintió demasiado avergonzado para continuar.

-te he bañado, ayudador a orinar y... para que pudieras hacer del número 2 usamos una sonda.

Hasta entonces Zayn se dio cuenta del objeto que sentía en el culo y que llegaba hasta sus entrañas.

-porque no usaron uno de esos para ayudarme a orinar y evitarme la verguenza.

-la usaron el primer día pero no hay mucho personal disponible para cuidarte.

-eso no explica nada.

-que me ofrecí para cuidarte a tiempo completo pero cada vez que te hablaba o te leía una revista tenias erecciones  
y eso empujaba la sonda hacia afuera, así que pedíque ya no la usarán por que creía que te hacían daño.

Zayn no podía estar más avergonzado así que apartó la vista hacia el cielo que veía por la ventana.

-cuanto tiempo estaré todavía aquí.

-al parecer una semana mas.


End file.
